


Dressed to the Nines

by ZiriO



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat is a romantic sap, Domestic Fluff, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, call the dentist here come the cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiriO/pseuds/ZiriO
Summary: After ten years of fighting for the safety of Paris, the heroes find themselves invited to a party in their honor. Yet Ladybug finds her partner's antics a distraction that she can't ignore. Meanwhile Chat ends up with a case of the nerves, what could he be planning?





	Dressed to the Nines

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to end up as part of Devour Me Whole, but I realized it didn't quite fit in with the theme, and it ended up taking on a life of its own towards the end. I hadn't _planned_ it to end the way it did, but the characters decided they knew what was best and it slithered away from me. Honestly, I am rather happy with how it turned out, so I really can't complain! So instead of a sin bin, I present a sappy fluff bucket instead.
> 
> Unbetaed as always, and I'm rushing off to work as I post this so I haven't even given it a proper once-over. Please enjoy these goofy children being gigantic dorks, I love them. Not sure if this will be a one-shot or if I'll come back and add more later.

"I still can't believe they're throwing us this party." He chuckled, raking his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, unable to still his hands. Adrien was full of nervous energy tonight, somehow leeching hers away as she found her hands steady as she added a few final touches to their outfits. Marinette smiled up at him, pins trapped between her lips and her hair clipped back from her eyes.

"I still can't believe it's been ten years already." A soft blush stained her cheeks, and she ducked down to add another layer of sheer lace, knowing the blush was creeping over the back of her neck.

"Ten years since we fell hopelessly in love while saving Paris, no less! I wouldn't have had it any other way." He smiled, bending down to place a kiss on the back of her neck, right where the fine hair came to a delicate point that led him down her spine.

"Adrien if you don't stop that, I'm going to stick myself and then you." The tone of voice was one she usually saved for his worst puns, and he laughed, pressing a parting kiss to her ear as he squeezed her around the waist. With his stolen hug and kisses to tide him over, he pulled back, taking in the full gown that she'd refused to let him see her in whenever she'd tried it on. It was stunning, a twist on a traditional cheongsam, but the split at the hip opened up to reveal layers of black lace and ruffles that transformed it into a more traditional western ballgown. A blending of Marinette's heritage and a nod to her love of couture, and the black designs on the red silk gave the distinct impression of ladybug spots.

His palms itched, dying to see what she looked like in it, and knowing she'd look nothing short of stunning.

"There, if I don't step away from it I'm going to be fiddling with it all night." She threw her arms above her in a stretch, and he could hear the way her joints popped as she let out one of her adorable little noises of relief. He waited until she'd safely tucked away her sewing pins and needles before leaning in for more kisses. This time, she met him with a broad smile, proud of her own handiwork, and it was all he could do not to simply grab her by her sweet, round cheeks and kiss every one of her freckles.

"It's perfect, and I can't wait to see you in it." He smiled, his thumbs stroking her cheeks and sending her heart fluttering. Breathing in the faint scent of his cologne, she rubbed noses with him, tired but happy. Then her lips quirked, a sly smile tugging at them as her eyes glittered through her lashes.

"More like see it on the floor in a heap, I'm sure." Then the glare set in. "Which I'll kill you for if you do it."

"I would _never_." The look of wide-eyed innocence he gave her didn't penetrate her scowl, his lips pursing as he began to pout. "Besides, I'm flexible, and it's such a nice dress I wouldn't want to take it off you _that_ quickly." Cursing his cute face, Marinette's nose wrinkled in suspicion even before he leaned forward to nuzzle her ear.

"I can think of a _lot_ of things we could do while you're wearing that dress." His grin as he sat back, waggling his eyebrows at her and had her gaping at him.

" _Adrien!_ " In her defense, he earned the swat to his shoulder and he knew it, but he was entirely unrepentant, laughing as he threw his arms up and ducked to block her attack. "You're absolutely shameless! You perv!" It didn't help that she was laughing too, watching him sprawl across the floor in mock defeat, grinning up at her through his bangs.

"Yes, but you love me anyway, my lady!" He looked entirely too pleased with himself, one hand resting over his heart as he looked as much the love-struck kitten as he had so many years ago. How had she never noticed back then? Stubbornness and their Miraculous glamour, she assumed. It had been for the best at the time, but she was still irritated with his father for making her wait so long to let down her guard for Chat so they could both stop hiding behind their secrets.

"As much as I regret saying it, I do. I really, really do." Shaking her head at herself, she held out a hand, pulling him up and letting him wrap her in another tight embrace. "If we keep up like this, we're _never_ going to get there on time."

"If we're late, we'll say it's my fault." He grinned, pressing another kiss to the top of her head.

"It wouldn't even be a lie at that point, Chaton. If you keep this up I'm making you help me with my makeup." She peered up at him in time to see his delighted expression.

"You say that as if I don't always offer to help you with it!"

"Only because I never got the hang of contouring and my hands shake too much." Her pout was quickly wiped away with his thumb, his lips brushing hers in a gentle kiss.

"It's all right, my lady. You know I never mind." His voice was a gentle purr now, his smile as dopey as her own, and she couldn't stop her giggle.

"You just like being able to hold me hostage for half an hour." Her face hurt from her grin, and even now her heart fluttered at the way his eyes seemed to sparkle. How could he still be so cute, it was disgusting. Ten years and he still stole her heart, it was just plain rude at this point.

"And make you look as ravishing as possible just so I can keep you all to myself, of course." How dare he look so smug and handsome. _Gross_. Her own smile went sly, her gaze hooded as she peered up at him, her tone reproachful as she arched an eyebrow.

"Weaponized jealousy, Chat? Didn't we already go over this a few times? It never ends well."

"In my defense half of those were _not_ entirely my fault." Even if he did have the good grace to look embarrassed.

"True, and some of them were mine," she conceded, then pushed herself to her feet and took him with her. "Come on, kitty, we've got to go look presentable. And _no_ getting handsy! Keep those dirty paws of yours to yourself or we'll definitely not get there on time." The finger she wagged in his face made his eyes cross as he tried to keep an eye on it, her scolding ruined by the blush on her cheeks as he kissed her finger instead.

"I promise I'll save it for after we're ready, my lady." Adrien smiled at her, and she could feel the judgement rolling off of him, knowing what he'd say next and already groaning. "But only if my princess follows her own advice."

"You're the _worst_ , Agreste!" Marinette couldn't put any heat into her words, and was followed into the bathroom by his laughter as she went to start the water for their shower.

"You still love me!"

"Only against my better judgement!"

"First of all, _rude_." He scoffed, and Marinette shrieked as she felt a towel snap across the exposed part of her thigh as she'd stooped to test the water temperature. They were very lucky they got to the venue on time that night.

* * *

"How do I look?" She smoothed her hands over the front of her dress, her heart pounding in her throat. This had been a terrible idea, what had she been thinking? For some insane reason she'd gotten the idea that they should show up dressed in formal wear with masks similar to their own, but not transformed. With Hawkmoth defeated, it wasn't as if they had akuma to worry about, but the knot of anxiety that slowly tightened around her heart and twisted her stomach was making her tremble. It wasn't until she felt the weight of his hands on her shoulders that she could relax, her stuttering heart calming as she exhaled slowly.

"So stunning you're going to leave them speechless, my lady. Do you want me to tell you in detail?" His lips brushed her miraculous as he spoke, Chat's deep purr a soothing rumble at her back, and Ladybug let her eyes fall shut as she leaned into him.

"Mmmm, save it for later, I wouldn't be able to step outside if you got started now." Her smile only grew as she felt him grin, and he had her giggling as he intentionally rubbed his jaw against her cheek so she could feel his new beard. The hair was so pale it was almost invisible, and he kept it trimmed so it hugged his jaw. He'd confessed he was going for the rugged action hero look, though she'd always suspected he wanted a look suited to a romanctic leading man. Either way, she found it a surprisingly good look on him, and she ran her fingers along the underside of his chin, gently scratching just to hear him purr harder. "Thanks anyway, Chaton."

"It's not my fault if my Lady is _purr_ fect in every way." He smiled, lifting her hand to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles, and Ladybug felt her breath hitch as he watched her with hooded eyes. Swallowing around the lump in her throat, she steadied herself and gave a little nod.

"Let's go make our entrance, then." With a blinding smile, she reached up to smooth out his lapels, tugging his tuxedo into place to make him look immaculate. The fabric looked either black or charcoal in the light, his trademark bell hung from his black tie. When he'd shrugged into his vest earlier, she'd felt her mouth go dry, regretting how well she'd tailored his three-piece suit for a split second. He was as tall as his father if not more, and somehow still managed to make his mask and clip-in cat ears look dashing and rogueish rather than childish. Tucking his acid-green kerchief into his pocket, she gave him a last once-over before rising onto her toes. Chat met her halfway, their foreheads touching as his hands settled on her waist.

"Whenever you're ready, my Lady." His lips ghosted across her cheek, taking care not to undo his work, then settled her hand into the crook of his elbow before they stepped out of their hiding place. For a moment, she thought she saw his cat ears twitch, the green of his contacts catching the light as he listened for anyone that might notice them. Then he was grinning, all blinding white toothy grin as they ran, Ladybug's free hand holding her dress out of the way as they laughed at how it felt like they were sneaking off into the night instead of trying to make it through the streets of Paris without their yo-yos and staff. Already she felt giddy, not caring as much about the formal party ahead of them, as long as she could spend an evening with Chat. No battles, no akuma, just his sly grins and dumb jokes and the way he idly spun his tail and watched her like she was the only thing that mattered.

Which really helped when they were walking up the red carpet, his hand at the small of her back as the roar of the crowd nearly overwhelmed her, the flashes from the cameras leaving her dazed for an instant. Ladybug smiled and waved, spotting her favorite tangle of thick auburn hair in the crowd and making sure Alya got the best angles of their outfits as she turned towards her.

"Ladybug! Care to leave any comments for the Ladyblog? How has it felt, being the top protectors of Paris for a decade?" Alya's grin was broad, her eyes sharp behind her thick glasses, 

"I think I'll have to save a proper interview for later, but I couldn't have made it this far without Chat Noir, who has been the greatest partner I could have ever hoped for. If it weren't for him and our other companions, I wouldn't have been the hero I am today." She beamed, a secret smile in her eyes as she held Alya's gaze as she felt Chat gently squeeze her waist. Feeling him lean close, Ladybug glanced up at him as he smiled at their friend.

"Chat, you look like you have something to add. What's got the cat's tongue this evening?" Alya's grin only grew wider as he preened, soaking up the spotlight that he normally would have shied away from out of the mask. "Or is there finally news you'd like to share about the eternal debate of your relationship with your partner Ladybug?"

"Well Miss Césaire, my lady and I have been _purr_ fectly content with our professional relationship during our fight against Hawkmoth." His thumb was stroking her side, making it a little difficult for Ladybug to focus on his words, yet as he subconsciously pulled her closer, she found herself resting a hand on his back, feeling his shoulders shift as he reached up to run his claws through his hair. Even from here, she could feel him purring deep in his chest, and it brought a content smile to her face. "But now that he's been defeated, I feel like it's finally time to let the cat out of the bag, so to speak." He began to pull away, leaving Ladybug wide-eyed as a prickling sensation worked its way up her spine.

 _What_.

Her side felt cold where he'd held her close, his fingers slipping from around her waist to trail down her arm and capture her fingers in his gentle grip. Too stunned to speak as he brought her fingers to his lips, Chat sank to one knee in a fluid motion he must have practiced a hundred times, his glowing green gaze never once leaving hers. Her face grew hot and she felt as if her heart was going to explode. Was he really? _No_ , no he couldn't be. The world around them was a roar, her throat as dry as a desert, chest clenching tight, and she swore if he was about to pull some crazy hair-brained prank on her she was going to fling him straight into the Seine whether he could swim or not. Likely even hold him under if he dropped one of his horrible puns on her, she swore to God. If this was a joke she was going to literally kill him here on the red carpet in front of all of Paris.

"Chat...?" Ladybug could have hit herself for how her voice wavered, so quiet that she almost couldn't hear herself over the pounding of her pulse in her ears. The world seemed to narrow until she could only see him, anxiety fluttering under her skin as she searched his face for any of his usual mischief, but all she could think of was how warm the leather of his gloves were beneath her fingers, and how his smile could literally kill her, her heart squeezing as if he'd pierced her with a look.

"My Lady," he purred, thumb stroking her knuckles as if to soothe her fraying nerves, and it was all she could do not to drown in the green of those ridiculous contacts he'd insisted on wearing tonight. How had he even found any that matched his actual eyes as Chat anyway? He was going to kill her if he kept looking at her like that. Ladybug's mind was buzzing, her fingers tensing in his as she felt like she was going to break apart from anticipation alone. "We promised we would keep our secrets to save and protect those we loved during Hawkmoth's attacks, yet my feelings for you have only grown since the day we met. You captured my heart the day we first defeated an akuma together, and I can only pray that I would be granted the honor of being your partner both in and outside the mask for as long as you'd have me. My lady, my love, would you grant this stray cat his most treasured desire that he's wanted more than anything in the world?"

She was going to faint. Where had he hidden that box? It was as if the air had been siphoned straight from her lungs and the night was spinning around her. How she'd managed to keep on her feet, she had no idea, covering her mouth with her hand so no one could see the way her lips trembled. This was it, Chat Noir was going to kill her in front of Alya and the world and she was going to let him. That _jerk_.

"Will you let me steal your heart as you stole mine?" He smiled, and it was that heartbreakingly sweet smile of the boy she'd fallen for in the rain, not the cocky smirk of her battle-worn Chaton. He was just as nervous as she was as he flicked open the box, and she didn't even get a proper look at it before she was in his arms. The world didn't matter, somehow Chat managed to brace himself so she couldn't knock him over, and she was struggling not to cry or get her makeup all over his suit.

"Chat you idiot, you've had it for years!" The words choked her, and she was frantically blotting her eyes with her knuckles, gasping for air like she'd been drowning. "Of course I will, don't be stupid." Later she was going to chew him out for springing this on her in front of everyone, but she couldn't help but let him take her hand, both of their fingers trembling as he slipped the ring onto her finger and brought it to his lips to kiss each knuckle in turn.

"You're so lucky I love you, I could kill you for scaring me like this." She was almost laughing, her voice wet with unshed tears as their foreheads touched, his arms around her as she was half-sprawled in his lap in a tangle of lace and ruffles and limbs.

"I'm sorry, I've had it in my pocket for months but I couldn't think of a good time, and I just panicked." He was very apologetic, his smile still a little fragile at the edges as their noses rubbed. "A-and I think your dad might kill me for doing it here and not someplace more private. Or telling them first." He was the first to chuckle, and his awkward, nerve-addled laughter started her own, and it wasn't long before they were sitting there with their heads together, their anxiety forgotten as the joy welled up out of nowhere. When they finally managed to untangle themselves from one another, he bashfully helped her to her feet, nerves making her unsteady as she held out her hand for Alya to get a closeup on the ring.

After that, the rest of the party was a blur, as Ladybug felt like they were somewhere far away, dancing across the rooftops of Paris like it was their own private playground, lost in Chat's embrace as she fidgeted with the strange new weight on her finger.


End file.
